Asylum
by Luminessa MJ
Summary: Quando a minha fic “A Imperatriz dos Dragões” só fazia parte da minha imaginação..., pensava muito sobre qual seria o tipo de relação que Luminessa e Shiryu teriam, como seria o amor que eles sentem um pelo outro. Essa música diz tudo...


**ASYLUM (Silverchair) - ****By Mahyra Jackson**

_Quando a minha fic "A Imperatriz dos Dragões" só fazia parte da minha imaginação e eu estava criando e estudando tudo, pensava muito sobre qual seria o tipo de relação que Luminessa e Shiryu teriam, como seria o amor que eles sentem um pelo outro. Então "Asylum",uma das músicas da minha banda preferida, Silverchair, começou a tocar. Foi então que eu entendi o que eles sentiam um pelo outro. Por isso, esta é a trilha sonora que embala o amor de Luminessa e Shiryu. E para que vocês possam sentir o que eu senti quando ouvi essa música, tá aí. As cartas que eles escreveram um para o outro logo que decidiram se afastar, ainda em sonhos. Cartas que nunca foram entregues. Espero que gostem.

* * *

_

Luminessa - "Me sinto em um berço... um berço que me acolhe, me protege, me alivia e me aquece. Onde nada e ninguém poderia me achar ou perturbar. Mas mesmo assim, você apareceu e mudou toda a minha existência em segundos. Todo esse amor que você trouxe para mim é praticamente impossível. É um amor que dorme em silêncio dentro de mim e só faz crescer a minha angústia, minha tristeza, minha apatia. Mas você me é tão necessário, tão indispensável que tive de quebrar as regras. Eu tive de lhe dizer tudo isso que você me provocou, o quanto você mexeu comigo, o quanto estou apaixonada por você. É por isso que quando chega a noite, eu posso senti-lo, liberto-me de todas as angústias que o dia me traz por não poder estar contigo. Eu te sinto e sinto meu amor tão forte que mal posso respirar. É como chuva sobre mim em pleno inverno. Mas quando chega a hora de eu partir, quando chega o momento de dizermos adeus, o sonho se despedaça. Nos separamos, você se estilhaça com a chegada de um novo e torturante dia. E se eu me desfizer de meus tormentos, finalmente admiti-los? Mas não é fácil deixar as obrigações de um vida, decepcionar a tudo e a todos por meu amor.

Todas as vezes que eu penso em você, o mundo parece menos imperfeito. Diga que me ama até que a minha tristeza vá embora e eu possa te chamar de "meu asilo". Os dias, para mim, são dolorosos e secos sem você. Mas quando a noite chega, me sinto viva de novo, inundada pelo nosso amor...

**Contained in my cotton crib**

_Encerrada em meu berço de algodão_

**When I feel no turbulence**

_Quando eu não sinto turbulência_

**The ocean sleeps upon a shelf and it feeds my apathy**

_O oceano dorme sobre uma estante e alimenta minha apatia_

**But I can feel it in the night**

_Mas eu posso sentir durante a noite_

**Like rain upon my skin inside the winter**

_Como chuva sobre minha pele no inverno_

**But you began to splinter**

_Mas você começou a se estilhaçar _

**If I decide to recognize my thorns**

_Se eu decidir admitir meus tormentos _

**'Cause every time I see your face in a cloud I feel no violence**

_Porque toda vez que eu vejo seu rosto em uma nuvem eu não sinto violência_

**So tilt the water 'til it turns me around**

_Então empurre a água até ela me vire_

**To my own asylum**

_Para o meu próprio asilo_

**Dry in the day, and fading away in the night**

_Seco de dia e esmorecendo de noite _

Shiryu - "Eu sinto a chegada do Sol, muito antes que ele realmente apareça, porque sei que você vai me deixar. É como antecipar a dor de mais um dia, que passa vagarosamente sem o teu amor tão benéfico, tão reconfortante. Mas ao ver que o fim da tarde se aproxima, meus martírios deixar de existir, porque a noite em breve surgirá e me trará você. Eu tinha tanto medo de que você não fosse real que ele alimenta, ainda hoje, a minha coragem. Então eu decidi abrir meu coração, que desde a primeira vez que te viu, nunca esteve tão vivo. Limpei-o de todos os medos e aflições para receber o seu amor e matei a vergonha de me admitir completamente apaixonado por você, eu não me importo mais. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo quando você soube desse amor que você me causou, pessoas e regras continuaram entre nós. Ah, minha bela! Faça qualquer coisa para tira-los de nosso caminho, confie em mim! E me dê confiança para, finalmente, sanar as minhas dúvidas sobre o nosso amor. Mas não há mais nada que eu possa fazer, eu sinto muito. Será que um dia em vou me absolver? Escondo tantas coisas relacionadas a nós dentro de meu peito, que para mim, são tormentos difíceis de serem perdoados.

Todas as vezes que eu penso em você, tudo parece em paz. Então diga que me ama, diga até que as minha dúvidas desapareçam e aí sim, eu posso te chamar de "meu asilo". Para mim, os dias se arrastam, secos sem o teu amor, porque desde que te conheci, só a noite acalma meu coração...

**I feel the sun before it's light**

_Eu sinto o sol antes da luz_

**And it fades away into the night**

_E isso desaparece durante a noite_

**I was afraid, I feed myself**

_Eu tinha medo, eu me alimento_

**I cleared the shelf and killed the shame**

_Eu limpei a estante e matei a vergonha_

**But I can feel it in the night**

_Mas eu posso sentir durante a noite_

**Collect the rocks and throw them over bodies**

_Recolha as pedras e jogue-as sobre os corpos_

**To shake the muddy waters**

_Para agitar as águas turvas _

**And clear myself from hiding every thorn**

_E me absolver de esconder cada tormento_

**'Cause every time I see your face in a cloud I feel no violence**

_Porque toda vez que eu vejo seu rosto em uma nuvem eu não sinto violência_

**So tilt the water 'til it turns me around**

_Então empurre a água até ela me vire_

**To my own asylum**

_Para o meu próprio asilo_

**Dry in the day, and fading away**

_Seco de dia e esmorecendo_

Luminessa - ... Eu me lembro daquele momento, você disse que nós havíamos crescido antes do tempo, desabrochamos para a vida adulta muito antes que ela houvesse permitido. Bem, meu querido, este é o nosso destino...

Shiryu - ... Você tinha razão, somos apenas tolos para o Amor. Ele faz de nós fantoches de sua vontade, brinca com todos os nossos sentidos. Faz conosco o que bem entende e ri de nossas tristezas. Talvez este seja o nosso destino...

**And we grow before we go over the window**

_E nós crescemos antes de irmos para a janela_

**You're just a fool for him**

_Você é apenas um tolo para ele _

**For him**

_Para ele _

**For him**

_Para ele _

Luminessa - ...Porque toda vez que eu vejo uma nuvem e ela me lembra seu belo rosto, eu não sinto violência...

Shiryu - ...Então jogue seu amor sobre mim, jogue-o até que ele me vire para você, um asilo só meu...

Luminessa - ... O amor, que se vai quando é dia, reaparece à noite: é você...

Shiryu - ...Você, que me deixa quando é dia, volta a ser só minha de noite...

**'Cause every time I see your face in a cloud I feel no violence**

_Porque toda vez que eu vejo seu rosto em uma nuvem eu não sinto violência_

**So tilt the water 'til it turns me around to my own asylum**

_Então empurre a água até ela me vire para o meu próprio asilo_

**Dry in the day, and fading away**

_Seco de dia e esmorecendo _

**Dry in the day, and fading away in the night**

_Seco de dia e esmorecendo de noite_

Luminessa - ... Era só eu me encontrar com você para saber quem eu era de verdade. Eu te amo, Shiryu."

Shiryu - ... Não importa se você foi um sonho, para mim você é real. Eu te amo, Luminessa."

* * *

Gostaram? Me deixem saber a opinião de vocês, ficarei muito feliz em conhecê-las e tb em conhecer todos!

Um grande beijo!


End file.
